


Four, Not Ten

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what to call this, Maybe - Freeform, Post Season 6, i dunno, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Zane didn't know exactlywhyhe loved her, but he did.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 11





	Four, Not Ten

He knew who she was. She was Four. She had always been Four. He just didn't know _why_ he knew her. Why was he so protective of her? Why did he get so mushy whenever she touched him? Why did she always look at him with those sweet, loving eyes, and why did he look at her the same? And above all, why did everyone refer to her as Ten?

There was tension between them. The tension only grew stronger by the days. Longing looks, tight hugs, awkward silences...it was torture for the both of them.

He rarely understood what was happening around him. The only thing he could truly pay attention to was _her_. Four.

* * *

Nana sat on the couch, right beside the young man. His eyes fell closed as he fell asleep, and she gave him a shy smile. At least this gave her time to think—and thinking was definitely something she needed to do.

So—Zane knew who she was, however, he didn't know what his relationship with her used to be. Zane knew who _everyone_ was, but he couldn't recall anybody's name. Zane knew about the traumatic events that had unfolded over the past year, yet he couldn't describe any of it in detail. It was so confusing. It wasn't complete amnesia like Aaron has suffered, but it wasn't exactly great memory either. It took a few days, weeks even, to be able to form proper sentences again. The entire time, Nana had stayed by his side. Zane confided in her, just as she did with him. She was patient and understanding, albeit a little bit sad.

His hand laid right next to hers. She wanted to reach out, to tell him everything was fine, to hold him the same way he used to do to her. _Soon_ , she reminded herself. _He can do this. He will know who I am. Soon._

If Aphmau could do it, she could too, right?

* * *

The next morning was, like always, awkward. They woke up next to each other, hands intertwined and heads resting on the others'. He didn't completely know why, but his face heated up. The girl sitting next to him was still half-asleep, but she managed to stand. Zane watched as she brushed her long, pink hair. She turned back to him and grinned, "Do you need any help?"

He stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of cold water, "No. Thank you, Four."

"For what?"

He froze. Why did he say that, exactly? "I'm not sure. I just feel like you need to be thanked."

"Oh. Well...thank _you_ for thanking _me_ ," she giggled.

Oh wow, she was cute.

* * *

It wasn't until they had been back on MyStreet for a few weeks that Zane had finally muttered "Nana." Her heart was pounding loudly and she whipped around towards him, making sure she heard him right.

"Nana. That's you. Nana," he repeated.

She stepped towards him in shock. She could barely remember the last time he muttered her name. She smiled wide and engulfed him in a hug, happy tears threatening to stream down her face. Although the day was happy and she should have been celebrating, there was a question on her mind: would he ever love her like he had again?

* * *

He always _did_ love her, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I never posted it. I don't think I finished it either, which is why the ending is weird. Eh whatever


End file.
